neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Crew
Starship Crew is an upcoming role-playing game by Comet Gaming, Inc. The game will feature four Lumas in a journey to save Rosalina from a mysterious enemy. The game serves as a sequel to the television series Life as a Luma. The game is scheduled for release in early summer 2014. Story Prologue: The Mystery Unfolds After the end of Life as a Luma, Lumalee and Lumoshi are shown heading to a resort in the Mushroom Kingdom to celebrate . They book a room there and then have some fun at the indoor waterpark. While there, Lumoshi meets another Luma who introduces herself as Asterix. He thinks she is beautiful and instantly falls in love, but is too shy to make a move. After speaking with Lumalee, he sees Asterix as well and goes to ask her out, but Lumoshi tackles him. The two are officially at war. After this continues through their three-day stay at the resort, Asterix notices and tries to talk to them. They explain the story and she says she would be glad to be both of their friends, and says she knows another Luma named Lumire, who is working at the desk staff. After they meet her, Lumoshi develops a crush on her, too, and is unsure over which Luma to choose. He decides to not ruin the new friendship and acts only as a friend, Lumalee doing the same. They exchange contact information to keep in touch after when Lumalee and Lumoshi leave the resort. When they arrive back at the observatory, Rosalina has been abducted. Chapter 1: The Sword Other Lumas say that they were asleep when the kidnapper came, in their orbiting pods. They did not see anyone enter the bedroom. After they investigate, Lumalee finds a sword tucked under her bed with blood on the edge. They are now terrified about Rosalina, seeing as she was most likely stabbed. But upon closer investigation, they discover that the sword is one of a line called the Obliterators. Only seven were ever produced, and they think this may be a replica. However, Lumoshi suddenly remembered that in their conversations at the resort with the other Lumas, Lumire mentioned that she knew a blacksmith in Toad Town. Using Star Mail, they send a message to Lumire, who replies very quickly. She gives him the blacksmith's address: 502 Fungus Drive, two blocks from Peach's Castle. Lumoshi and Lumalee begin commanding the observatory to take them to Toad Town, but it does not go into travelling mode. They assume the kidnapped did something to destroy the systems and are forced to use a battle rocket to travel. The battle rocket can only fit two, so Lumalee and Lumoshi make a solo trip to Toad Town. When arriving, they leave a message with the guards of Peach's Castle about the issue and go ahead to the blacksmith. The blacksmith, named Mr. Oltoad, is elderly, hence his name, and is very hard of hearing and seeing. He tries his best to listen and tells them that he only possesses one Obliterator and he has sold the others. Lumalee presents the sword found at the crime scene, and Oltoad immediately deems it as an original, but says he does not know how his weapon got in the hands of criminals. He says there is nothing more that he can do for them, unfortunately. As they leave his store, they decide to stop in and visit Peach. She is horrified by the news of Rosalina's kidnapping and asks Toadsworth to organize a search party. Lumoshi and Lumalee provide the information to her about the swords and depart back to the Comet Observatory. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Epilogue: Gameplay As previously stated, the game will be structured like a role-playing game, but the levels will be designed like a platforming title. Characters Playable Non-playable :Main article: Starship Crew/Non-playable characters Bosses Enemies :Main article: Starship Crew/Enemies Stages There are a total of sixty-six different stages. Each chapter contains eight, as well as the prologue and epilogue containing one each. During the game's first playthrough, a level must be played based on the story, but after the game is completed, players can play any level in two different ways. They include "Story Mode", which is the aforementioned method, or in "Free Play", in which players can choose any characters they desire as well as any items and weapons. Gallery :For this article's complete image gallery, see Starship Crew/Gallery. StarshipCrewLogo.png|The main logo. Starship Crew logo alt.png|An alternate logo by Soundtrack The game's original soundtrack is in development. :Main article: Starship Crew/Soundtrack Trivia *The game was first announced during an announcement by Comet Gaming, Inc., taking suggestions for names for the main characters. *In February 2014, Comet Gaming, Inc. announced a sequel to be released soon after Starship Crew, tentatively titled Starship Crew 2. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Mario Games Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Role-Playing Games